Friends Forever
by alyssialui
Summary: Theo and Hermione are best friends, but when Hermione avoids him after hearing about the scandal his father is involved him, Theo is a mess without her. Theo/Hermione friendship. Muggle!AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Theo and Hermione are best friends, but when Hermione avoids him after hearing about the scandal his father is involved him, Theo is a mess without her. Theo/Hermione friendship with a bit of angst on Theo's side. Muggle!AU. And DEI secretly stands for 'Death Eater Incorporated' but reminds me a lot about 'Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated'. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Hoopla **- **Muggle!AU**, **(song): Umbrella by Rihanna, (word): lost, (character): Theo Nott, (pairing): Molly/Arthur, (genre): Friendship & Angst_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Uranus – Write something completely AU - Muggle!AU._

_****The "As Many As You Want" Competition: ****not romantic, breathing fast, incredibly stupid, lies, fork, muggle_

_**Open Category Competition: **AU - Muggle!AU._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Theo Nott sat near the window of the little restaurant with his head in his hands. Didn't she know just how much she meant to him? Didn't she know that he needed her to function like a normal human being? He loved her more than life itself, but not in a romantic way. She was his best friend and now she was snubbing him.<p>

She said they'd be friends for ever. They had first met in elementary school. She wasn't as rich as the cool kids, and she had big teeth and very frizzy hair, making her the perfect target for the other kids to bully her. Theo had had no problems with her but he never spoke up or said anything in her defence.

It wasn't until one day after school he saw her crying behind the building. He had been forgotten by his father yet again and didn't expect to see her back there. She was definitely wary of his presence, but they soon warmed up to each other, forming a friendship that lasted for eight years.

_And now, we're nothing, all because of my father. _The CEO of DEI was found to be embezzling company money for his own nefarious purposes, dating back to years before when he and Theo's father used to be friends. Now his father's name was also being dragged through the mud. Theo wanted to believe that they were simply rumours but even he was unsure of his father's involvement in the whole affair.

All of the school had turned on him like he had a black cloud above his head, but he thought she would be the one who would have his back. When it was raining more than ever, he thought she could be his umbrella and get him through this. Instead, she had ignored all his calls and avoided him in the halls. She didn't want to associate with him anymore.

That had been three days ago and he still couldn't get over it. He found himself sitting in the Burrow just thinking. He came here a few times with her before and the happy memories were now bittersweet. How do you get over someone after knowing them for eight years?

Maybe he deserved it. He wasn't a great kid. He had done some bad things in his life, and he had a set of friends who liked to smoke pot and drink until they puked. He tried not be like them, he tried to be good for her, but without her in his life, who would he turn to when he was acting out to stop him from going too far?

A plate was placed on the table between him. He looked up to see a smiling woman with red hair. She was a bit plump, with crease lines around her eyes, but she radiated kindness and concern. She said softly, "Looked like you needed a little pick me up."

Theo reached into his pocket but she waved her hand and said, "On the house." She took a seat across from him and placed a warm hand on his, "What's the problem dear?"

"I don't want to bother you with my problems, Ma'am," Theo said, blushing slightly.

"It's not a bother. I hate seeing others upset, especially young people. You have so much to be happy for. And Arthur can handle the few customers for awhile," she said kindly.

Theo smiled a bit and explained his situation to the woman.

"I heard about the DEI scandal. Sad to hear that you're all wrapped up in it as well. But I've been around enough to know that scandals eventually pass. Life has to move on and those lingering on gossip soon fall to wayside. Don't beat yourself up about it, especially since it began before your time and you've done nothing wrong," she said comfortingly.

"I wouldn't under normal circumstances. My father and I aren't that close, so it doesn't really bother me much. He probably is guilty of some involvement. But what I'm worried about is that I lost someone very close to me because this whole mess," Theo said while pulling the plate towards him. It was luckily still warm.

"I have no doubt she'll come around. You're such a nice young man and if she can't see that, then she's not worthy to be your girlfriend," the woman said.

Theo almost choked on the piece of pie in his mouth, "She's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend of eight years."

The woman gave him a knowing smile, "Sorry to assume, but my words still stand. If she doesn't see you for you and not your father's son, then she's not worth it."

Theo nodded glumly. The woman had a point but he still felt like Hermione was worth it.

There was a ding from the bell above the door. They both turned and standing in the doorway was his distraught best friend. Her hair was wilder than normal, her face covered in a thin layer of sweat and her eyes were wild. She was breathing fast as she looked about the restaurant before she saw him and the woman and walked towards the table.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Theo looked at the woman who chuckled and said, "I best be getting back to work. Arthur probably needs me to help bake a few more pies." She rose from the table and grabbed Theo's hand softly, "Remember what I said."

The woman walked back towards the counter and Theo turned to Hermione. She took a seat across from him and said, "I'm very sorry I've been avoiding you. With everyone pressuring me and the rumours, I didn't know what to believe. Some even said you were balancing the books on the side. But then I went home and I thought to myself, how could I ever think my best friend would do something like this? How could I believe such lies? I cussed myself out for being so incredibly stupid and then ran out to find you. I checked your house, the football field and Three Racecars, until Draco said he saw you here at the Burrow."

She took a breath and said, "I'm sorry I doubted you at all, Theo. I've been a horrible best friend, and I can understand if you hate me after this, I-"

Theo reached across the table for her hand and said with a smile, "I forgive you." Then he pushed the plate with the half-eaten pie towards her and offering her his fork, "Want a bite?"

Molly watched from behind the counter the little interaction between the two friends who were now laughing and eating. Arthur came up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek before looking where she was focused on. Her chuckled and said, "Did you meddle again?"

She turned and swatted him with the small rag she was using to wipe down the counter, "I don't meddle."

"Tell that to Harry and Ginny," Arthur said.

"They needed a little push, Arthur," Molly reasoned. Then she turned back to the table by the window, "But I didn't do anything except listen to a young man's problems."

Arthur smiled and said, "That was nice of you, dear. But please don't meddle this time."

Molly laughed and then walked away while saying, "I'll try not to."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is how little eight-year-old Theo and Hermione met, behind the school late one afternoon. Muggle!AU. I decided to continue this story and add one more chapter. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: Hoopla - (character) Theodore Nott, (word) lost, (genre) Friendship/Angst**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Theo waited on the front steps of his school with his chin propped up on his hands and his elbows on his knees. His bag lay forlornly against his left leg as he stared at the empty road. He had been out here for almost two hours now after school had finished. All his friends had already gone home with their parents and drivers. Draco had offered him a ride home, maybe even to spend the afternoon at his, but Theo had declined and said he'd wait. Theo sighed, he should have gone home with Draco.<p>

Theo kicked his bag sadly. His dad probably forgot...again. He always forgot to pick him up, and even after he would promise to do better the next day, he never did. He was too busy with work, or maybe he just never cared that much about how Theo got home. They had a very strange relationship. His mother had died a few years back, so it was just him and his father. Theo's father was never a very hands on father, leaving Theo mostly in the care of nannies and butlers. But apparently today, Theo's father couldn't even send someone for him.

Theo sighed as he got off the steps and picked up his bag. He had waited long enough and it was obvious no ride was coming for him. He'd probably have to walk home today, as he had before.

His house was in the direction behind the school, so Theo usually slipped out the back gate to get home faster. He walked around the side and then stopped. Sitting against the wall of the shed with their sports equipment was a small girl with bushy brown hair. Her knees were drawn to her chest, her bag and books strewn around her and her eyes red.

It was Hermione Granger. The other kids would always pick on her appearance and her family's lack of money. Her eyes flashed to him when he turned the corner and her sobbing stopped. She looked at him scared and he just stood there with his bag on his shoulder.

She quickly grabbed around her for her bag and books, hastily stuffing them away. He could see the fear in her eyes, like he had cornered a chased animal.

"Wait, stop!" Theo called out. She froze and looked back at him again. "It's okay, Granger. I'm not going to anything to you." He walked over to her and took a soft seat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"What's it to you, Nott?" she said with a pout. Up close, he noticed how red her whole face had turned and the small rips and tears in her clothes.

"Did someone push you down?" Theo asked but he was sure. He had heard when some of the others were talking about pushing someone earlier today.

She just looked away and said nothing. He smiled sadly and placed a hand on her arm, "I'm sorry about what my friends did."

She looked at his hand and then into his face, "You're not like the others. They would never even touch me."

Theo shrugged and pulled away, "We're not all bad, Granger. I have no problems with you. You're very smart and I don't think that's a reason to pick on someone."

The girl just nodded to herself, swiping a dirty sleeve across her nose. "Thank you," she said quietly.

They then began speaking and Theo found she was very nice, very caring and very funny. They were both quiet people but she had a sarcastic sort of wit Theo could appreciate, reminding him very much his own.

She giggled after he made a quip about Pansy's face resembling the little pug she owned. Then she asked suddenly, "What are you doing here so late? Usually all you guys leave early to go play with your fancy toys at home."

Theo frowned, reminded that again his father had left him, but Theo just shrugged. "Got stuck here. I was just about to walk home. Are you usually here this late?"

Hermione nodded and then looked down at her feet, "I'm supposed to be in a study session but..."

Theo nodded, again reminded of just how he had found her in tears. She needed a friend, someone to be there for her and to understand her. Theo smiled. He could do that. He rose off the ground and extended a hand to pull her up. "Since I know your study session should be over by now, and I was on my way out, how about I walk you home, Granger, so you don't get lost?"

Hermione giggled and stood up. "Hermione," she said softly.

Theo raised and eyebrow and she repeated, "My name is Hermione."

Theo grinned and led her through the back gate, "Pleased to meet you, Hermione. I'm Theo."


End file.
